RAVELT TO THE POWER OF TEN
by Petri808
Summary: A collection of any stories I write for the Rave Master fandom. Will be a mixture of Mature to Teen so it is rated M for maturity.


Happy Birthday!

I finally finished this for your birthday gift, lol, hope you like it :)

Fantasy Café #30 I know the best way to celebrate

 **High Stakes Gamble**

Despite the fact everyone had spread out in the world, the friends stayed in touch whenever they could, sometimes gathering when requested by the newly reformed government to assist in missions or just to hang out and catch up, have fun like old times. So, when Ruby opened a second casino, it was another opportunity to do just that.

It was an over the top grand opening with a lot of food and drinks, but all things must come to an end and the night was finally winding down. Julia, Let, and Belnika said their goodnights, with promises to hang out more the next day. Elie decided to go hit the gaming tables while the two boys continued drinking and catching up. Last she remembered, Haru was asking Musica about Belnika while he was grilling Haru about when they planned to start a family.

Maybe an hour later, Haru finds his wife at her favorite game, "Elie, you ready to go yet?"

"Where's Musica?" she turns to look at him after switching out a card.

He laughs, "Belnika just dragged him back upstairs."

"Oh," giggling, "sure, the games almost over but I've got a good hand, and I'm on a roll."

Haru looks over her shoulder, "Oh that is a good hand," kissing her forehead, "and when are you not on a roll?" she just giggles and shrugs. "Can I sit?"

"Where?"

"Scoot forward." Elie does so and Haru squeezes in behind her onto the armless push chair, pulling her close between his legs. "Comfortable for you?"

"Mmhmm," concentrating on the game. After the other players place their final bets and reveal, Elie drops her Four of a Kind winning the game. "Do you still wanna go?" she asks as the dealer pays her out.

"You can keep playing if you want, if you don't mind me hanging out with you."

"Of course, I don't mind, silly," turning so she can give Haru a kiss, "maybe just a couple more?" He chuckles and nods. Elie bounces a little in her seat excited and he just laughs at how much of a thrill his wife gets from gambling. Not that he could complain, her luck always made her a lot of money every time they came.

Gambling was never really his thing, but he knew enough about the game to follow along, so he settles in for the next round, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder to watch… or at least tries to just watch. The dealer smiles, amused at the young couple, probably reminiscing about something in his own life, as he deals out the next hand.

Elie grins and when Haru can see she's already off to a good start this round, he nuzzles her neck to get her attention and whispers something about it. She giggles and nods, turning back to the game while he keeps his face buried at her nape, closes his eyes and relaxes against her, but either it was the alcohol in his system making him hallucinate or his wife was smelling extra delectable tonight.

The placid hands wrapped around her waist now wander to her thighs, she stiffens but when they stop there just to rest, the tension in her upper body wanes. Elie doesn't want to show any emotions that might give away what's going on or give her opponents the wrong ideas, but just what Haru was up to was messing with her thoughts. She looks back at her cards, all she needed was another 10 and she had a straight flush.

Haru's fingers curl around the hem of her mini skirt, cursing internally that the material was the stiff type she usually wore and not so easily acquiescent to what he wanted to do next. He hears Elie swallow when she feels his fingers grazing the top of her thigh but suppresses the urge to celebrate, not yet he tells himself, gripping to the fabric and tugging gently. It moves up but only about an inch.

She side eyes her husband and notices the smirk on his face but his eyes still closed. It must be the alcohol, Elie tries to convince herself since he's never been the brazen type when it came to foreplay. Put Haru on a battlefield and he'll be the first to advance, change the scene to the bedroom and it was usually her making the first moves. The 10 appears and her opponent drops their hand, a regular flush. _Exhale_ , she won the round. "Haru, do you want to go?"

"Not yet, I'm relaxed right here."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. I'm enjoying myself, so should you." A light tease to his tone.

' _I bet he is…'_ "Okay one more game and we'll go."

"Wait," he lifts her up by the waist and puts her on his legs instead of between them but making sure he pulled her skirt up higher in the process, "okay now I'm comfortable."

She huffs, "Haru…"

"Shhh," settling his head back on her shoulder pretending to relax, "the dealers waiting so you should focus on the game." Elie looks around and sees the other players and dealer waiting, _sigh_ , telling the casino worker she's ready to play, she'll just wait till later to get back at Haru. But, the moment she takes her focus off her husband, is the moment he takes advantage, sliding his right hand between her legs. She almost jumped off his lap if his other hand wasn't currently holding her down!

Despite having pulled her closer and managing to hike up the damn skirt, Haru's fingers can barely brush against her entrance but it's enough to tease her. Celebrating the win, he toys against the folds of her sex, sweeping over the little bump hiding under the fabric. Elie shivers and clenches her jaw, determined not to react but he does it again and she struggles to focus on her cards, in fact she glares at them almost willing herself to not pay attention to what her husband was up to; it was a good hand too.

Haru never thought that he could be the type to tease his wife in public but tonight those actions were flowing like natural to the young man and knowing she was squirming was only adding to his arousal. He forces his hand to reach further, managing to get his fingers hooked into the leg holes of her underwear and boldly grazing the flesh underneath. Elie's breathing hitches, willing the other player to hurry up and make up their mind of holding or trading for another card. She's about to say something when the man finally declares he's staying and they drop their cards. Her Royal Flush wins again! "Okay we're going," she pulls his hand from her skirt and stands up, "Haru help me carry my winnings please."

He grins at the fact she's all hot and bothered. "Of course, my starlight," stuffing the chips in his pockets for latter redemption. " **I know the best way to celebrate** too…"

Rolling her eyes at his remark, Elie takes Haru's hand, pulling, or more like dragging the man towards the elevators. Couldn't it move quicker, she thinks as she hit the 'up' button a few times. Finally, the doors open, and she yanks him in past the other exiting guests.

"Haru, what had gotten into you?"

"I blame alcohol," hitting the 'stop' button and bringing the car to a halt. Caging her between his arms, he leans in…

She braces against the wall, "H-Ha-ru?" tensing a little as she feels the brush of his lips against her nape, "We should get back t-to our room, f-first."

"Ain't this a little more exciting…" warm air fanning over her skin, "…never thought watching you win at gambling could be such a turn on."

"Apparent… Oh God!" Elie chokes out, shuddering when his canines graze her shoulder and his hand swipes along the valley of her core. There's a spike in the heat of the small box they are in, with Haru's tongue and lips teasing their way around her neck and collarbone. She grinds against his hand to dampen the dull ache developing in an almost unconscious fashion making him grin. "Please," whimpering, "the room…" He turns long enough to punch the 'stop' button a second time, before continuing to pepper her skin with more succulent kisses, torment the soaked fabric of her underwear and the folds beneath them.

The jarring of the car stopping and ding signaling they'd reach their floor barely registered on Elie's brain as Haru picks her up, shifting her weight as she wraps her legs around his waist. After stumbling to their room a few doors away and bracing her against the frame while he fumbles out the card key, almost dropping it a couple times, Elie yanks the card from his hand and shoves it into the slot. The whines of the lock releasing couldn't move fast enough, her pushing on the handle and him forcing them through as soon as it gave way.

Haru doesn't put her down until he drops her onto the edge of the bed and while she gets her balance back, he yanks off his shirt and starts stripping off his pants. Elie pulls off her top, but while she works at her bra, Haru now finished shedding his own clothes unzips and drags her skirt off but leaves her underwear to remove her boots. He slips them off with little trouble and decides to explore so, while Elie lays there wondering what her husband is up to now, his hands begin caressing along her lithe calves and thighs, ghosting over the smooth skin followed by trailing kisses in a northern route.

Her moans are delightful to his hearing, telling him where to go for the best reactions and the closer his trail leads to the apex, so does her pitch and frequency rises in a flushed anticipation. Sliding his hands up the top of her thighs, along her hips till his fingers curl at the waistband, slowly dragging the underwear down and when Elie lifts her hips to get them past her supple backside, Haru swoops in using his mouth to tug from the middle making sure to flatten and press his tongue down to tease her first.

Elie gasps and her head flies back from the surprise stimulation, "H-Haru…"

He grins and finishes removing the offending barrier before diving back onto his wife. With her legs over his shoulders, his tongue goes to work in satisfying each inch of fold and crevasse, licking and tasting, lapping up the excess juices flowing from her. He suckles at her clit, rolling the bud, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves and sending his wife into even headier shivers. His hands alternate from roving and fondling other areas of Elie's body to unclenching her thighs when they squeeze his head a little too harshly.

But her panting breaths are increasing, a red flag he knows by now, and time for phase two. With a slip of a finger, then another, Elie involuntarily grinds against the friction he's building, sliding the digits in and out, scissoring them or plunging faster and rougher. Soon her thighs crush his head while the rest of body contorts. She cries out through the surging spasms that have taken over her frame, constricting or tightening different muscles like they've gone haywire and though the ride is brief, by the end she's spent.

With a grin, Haru peels his wife away, licking at the remaining juices lingering around his mouth and fingers, then stands to gaze down at the flushed woman he married. Elie smiles, and while her breathing is still elevated, the high she is on has no plans of coming back down. She motions with her index finger to come to her, while dragging herself higher onto the bed to rest amongst the pillows, and he follows, nestling himself between her legs.

She pulls his face down, crushing his lips with her own, lapping up and tasting her own juices still lingering along them. Their tongues gradually collide, dancing inside the wet and heated sanctuaries to an erotic escapade. But when the twitching of her husband along her thigh makes itself known, Elie pulls away from the kiss with a heated gaze, "Fill me…"

"My pleasure," he levels back, readjusting and pushing his way in till their pelvises are flushed together. Elie savors the feeling of being whole once more and the embers smoldering after her orgasm, relight, triggering her inner muscles to grab hold of her husband's shaft and seal it in. Haru groans at the constricted sensation, each time she shifts its like a massager on his dick and fuck if it didn't just feel amazing.

He leans back over, peppering her with kisses along her neckline and jaw, nibbles against her skin that send racing shivers throughout her body. His hands kneading and molesting her breasts along with his tongue, torturing her hardened nipples with little nips and rubdowns, leaving love marks over her milky pale skin.

Her legs wrap around his hips as they buck and writhe together in a fluid motion, she meets his thrusts with one of her own to converge in the middle, only to repeat it again and again. Elie was in heaven, but she wanted more, wanted, "deeper Haru…"

With one more kiss to her lips, Haru props himself up to change the position slightly, raising one of her legs over his shoulder to open-up her core, he holds that one from falling off, as the other arm keeps his upper body supported, and resumes his thrusts. "Better?"

"Fuck yes!" she groans, voice fading away into a purr. He smiles in bemused adoration, if there was anything that could make his wife look more beautiful was when she was under his spell in the midst of lovemaking. "Harder, please Haru!"

"Now, how can I say no to that." But there was no way he could do what equated to a one arm push up and go faster, so, he moves her leg from his shoulder lower to give it some bend, and now with both arms bracing himself up, begins to thrust harder into his wife, pounding until he could go no further. With her legs split in such a fashion, Elie feels the deep penetration hitting so far inside she was seeing stars.

Her hands grasp at the bedding, holding on for dear life as her husband rocked her body over the hill of sexual paradise and into the depths of wanton demise. She cries out with every fiber of her soul not to stop, don't stop, pleading as the tension coiling in her gut wound ever tighter. "Elie…" But Haru is grunting out the last of his reserves, it was too much, too quick of an assault on his libido after all the build-up of the evening levelling against him.

"H-Haru…" tremors take hold of Elie at the last second before he follows in her wake. Her hands reach up, fingers digging into his back, nails scraping against his skin, desperate to hold on and ride out this wave. His thrusts slow to a pulse mimicking each time his seed spills, until they are milked dry and he finally stops moving.

He lets her leg drop back to the bed, where she stretches it out but was unwilling to do anymore for it until she could breathe normally again. Haru's breathing is heavy and arms finally collapse, folding to the elbows with just enough to keep his full weight off her. "I love you," she murmurs near his ear.

"I love you… too Elie."

"But the next to you tease me like that in public, don't think I'll let you off this easy."

"Easy?" he pulls out and sits back on his haunches, still trying to catch his breath. "You call this easy?"

She pushes herself to sit up and cups his cheeks in her hands, "Next time," looking him dead in the eyes, "I will tie you up and tease you in every way you could ever imagine until you are so hard and blue you'll be begging for a reprieve."

"Elie, my love, if I'm drunk enough to toy with you again, that would be more like a fantasy come true rather than punishment."

"Yeah," tapping his cheek, "you take that gamble and we'll see who wins."


End file.
